Coming Home
by quickscrollquill
Summary: Two children of Order Members go back in time to change the past that will bring the Light victory in the future.  I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and chilly out as two figures ran fiercely through the ice-covered trails and streets. Echoed laughter was catching up to the running pair. They finally reach an old apartment building and run up to the door. "_Alohomora_!" a feminine voice shouts and the door swooshes open.

The pair run inside and slam the door behind them, sealing it with a quick protection charm. They run down the hallway and round the corner into a parlor and close and seal another door. One of them goes to the window and seals it and finally sits down on the floor against the wall. "They know we're here. It won't be long before they'll be able to penetrate the wards," his strong voice whispers.

"Resistance is futile, Longbottom. We know you're in there, with your little lover too. Come out now and maybe we'll spare you and your girlfriend!" shouted a Death Eater from below.

Ezekiel looked out the window of the abandoned building and saw the man who had spotted them entering the property, along with half of dozen others. He exhaled and looked over at Temima with fear in his eyes. "We don't have time to complete this. Face it, we're done. They know we have it," he said sadly.

"Where's your courage, Longbottom? We can't just give up. Do you want our theft to be in vain? We have to do this. Now come on and get this on," she said, holding up a thin gold chain around her neck and reaching to him.

Ezekiel walked over to her and placed the chain over his head, swishing his dark brown locks. His fingers were trembling as he secured it around his neck. "Why are you so fidgety? Everything will be all right. We are just going to turn it five times and hopefully we'll be where Headquarters was," she said, holding the Time Turner in her hand. "I've tweaked it enough to where it'll turn back years. I hope my prediction for twenty years is right with five turns."

"How come you're not so fidgety? We could either one, be killed by those Death Eaters down there, or two, go back to the wrong time. Your haughtiness could, either way, lead us to danger!" he whispered angrily.

"Oh calm down. Now I'll start turning this," she said as she twisted the golden piece, "Don't you know? Malfoys aren't afraid of anything, my sweet Ezekiel." The clock started ticking and the room began swirling. "I hope you don't get motion sickness, darling." And she kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, the setting around them began to change rapidly. The tattered wallpaper that had adorned the walls became what it once was with dark purple and grey designs. Then furniture appeared and people were swerving around them. Finally the swirling began to slow down and eventually the room stopped moving and they looked around. There was a figure in the room sitting in a red armchair sleeping. Temima smiled as she realized it was Professor Dumbledore. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dumbledore, we're here. Wake up before someone else does," she whispered.

Dumbledore blinked and looked over the rim of his glasses where his glistening blue eyes met soft grey ones. He cleared his throat and gave her a smile. "I see that you got my message, Miss Malfoy," he said. "I hope you didn't run into any trouble."

"None at all, sir. Is there anyone else here?" Temima asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, like Mum and Dad maybe?" Ezekiel inquired excitedly.

"I believe everyone is here, except for your father, Miss Malfoy. I'm afraid he's with Severus in another location," he said then stood up to them. "My, Mr. Longbottom, it's almost as if I'm looking at your father, except your eyes are bright green, a perfect cross between his and Luna's."

"Thank you, sir," Ezekiel said, blushing.

"However for you, Miss Malfoy, I see no resemblance of your mother in you. Well, besides your curly hair, I wouldn't know you were—"

"Professor?" another voice called out.

Dumbledore paused while Temima and Ezekiel looked wide-eyed at the figure approaching the doorway, frozen with fear and not knowing what to do. The figure's footsteps echoed and came closer until they stopped at the doorway with wand at the ready in their right hand.

"Why, hello Harry. Couldn't sleep?" Dumbledore said coolly as he clasped his hands together.

"I heard voices so I climbed out of bed to see if anyone had gotten up. We have guests?" he asked, his green eyes scanning the petrified couple.

"Yes! Harry, these are some wizards from another part of England I've come to known. This is Ezekiel and Temima. They're here to hide out." His hand gestured towards them.

"It's nice to meet you both. It's always good to have more join the Order," Harry said, shaking their hands.

"Believe us when we say, we've been supporting the Light for years, Mr. Potter," Ezekiel said proudly.

"Please call me Harry. I mean we're all friends here. You'll meet the others in the morning since it is rather late."

"We're so sorry for our late arrival. It was quite difficult to get here without being seen," Ezekiel said apologetically. Temima rolled her eyes.

"Since it is late, could you show us to a room so that we can rest? We're both exhausted," Temima said stepping forward.

"Absolutely. Please follow me. Do you need a room as well, Professor?" Harry asked, looking at his mentor.

"Oh no, thank you Harry. This chair and I have become great friends. Send them to a room and then off to bed. We can't be tired when the time comes for which we will have to defend ourselves," Dumbledore stated with a smile. "Good night, everyone." He waved and sat back down in the red armchair.

Ezekiel and Temima followed Harry out of the room and up the stairs where the sleeping quarters were. Harry led them down to the last room on the right, next to his room. He opened the tall oak door and they all stepped into a small room where there were two cots set up. "Sorry it's a bit packed. We converted this from a broom cupboard," he said apologetically.

"Believe me, anything is better than where we were before," Ezekiel said.

"Can you tell me where you were before you came here?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry but we can't. However, I can say that if it wasn't Hell then it was the place right next to it," Temima said, rubbing her goose bumps.

-The next morning-

Temima opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. It was made of long, black planks that stretched vertically across the room. She rolled over and saw Ezekiel, snoring lightly in his cot. She smiled as she noticed his dark hair was entangled in his left hand and his right hand resting on his chiseled chest. He was always a peaceful but interesting sleeper.

She saw his lip twitch and he snorted loudly before opening his eyes suddenly. His piercingly green eyes met her tired greys and he let out a groan before smiling at her. "We're here," he yawned and stretched his limber body.

"I was more grateful that we made it here alive but yes, we're here," Temima said and rolled onto her back.

Ezekiel got up from his cot and walked towards her. He stopped at the side of her cot before sitting down, his back towards her. He looked over his shoulder and saw her staring up. Her grey eyes were wandering so he knew she was thinking about something. Her long curly blonde locks were lying neatly on her chest and moving with every breath she took in. Ezekiel could honestly say that she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him despite her cockiness and stubborn attitude. He loved her regardless. "So are we going to go downstairs and introduce ourselves to our parents and everyone else?" he asked, standing up and reaching for a shirt.

"That sounds so strange. They don't even know us. I can't believe I'm going to see my mum and I won't be calling her Mum. I can't believe I'm actually seeing her. It's been so long…" she said quietly.

"Yeah. It'll be strange but remember, we're doing this to save them," he stated. "Now come on and get dressed. Our parents are waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

When Temima and Ezekiel had finally finished _scourgifying_ their clothes, it was time for breakfast. They could hear the floors creaking with the sudden movements throughout the house and tea kettles boiling for oats and tea. Temima fanned herself with her freshly clean green blouse as her nerves began to get the best of her.

Ezekiel pulled up his black trousers and looked over at his pacing roommate. He had never seen her so unglued. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked.

"Why yes, of course. I'm a Malfoy, for crying out loud. I don't know why I'm so nervous," she said, looking at him with raised brows.

"How long has it been?"

"Pardon?"

"Since you last saw her. Before that night…" he said quietly.

Temima looked down at the floor, taking note of the dusty wood planks. She rubbed her covered left forearm and then scratched it. "It's been about three years. I was fifteen when it happened," she whispered.

Ezekiel cocked a brow and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his face, her expression blank. He looked down at her arm. "Does it still bother you?"

"Only when they're close or when they're being summoned. Like right now, but I can't tell if it's happening now or twenty years from now." She lifted up her sleeve and then the mark itched. She placed her finger along the scar of the skull and the snake. Ezekiel pulled her arm to his lips and kissed the now burning mark. Temima's eyes welt up with tears and she pulled away from him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of now. It wasn't your fault," he said, stepping towards her.

"Yes it is. It's my fault, don't you see? If I wasn't her daughter, his daughter, their daughter… This wouldn't have happened."

"And I would be here alone, trying to make it right. But I can't do it alone," he said and fixed his collar. "Now come on, we have to take the first step. Can you do this?"

Her eyes met his again and expression turned hard. "Of course." And with that, they strolled out the door.

The pair walked down the corridor and down the steps into the hallway. They took one step and Harry came down from the kitchen. "Hello, you lot. I was just about to come get you. Come on, everyone is waiting to meet you," he said with a smile and led them into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dears! Care for some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley's high voice said sweetly. "Please sit down and I'll bring you some eggs and toast."

Ezekiel and Temima looked at the breakfast table and saw them all there: the Golden Trio, along with the entire Weasley brood, and Neville, Luna, and Professor Dumbledore. They were all staring at them, except for Harry who was too busy smiling at Ginny. "Well, we won't bite. Come sit and introduce yourselves," Fred said, gesturing at two empty chairs at the end of the table.

Slowly, they moved to the chairs and sat down. Ezekiel swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat he first saw his parents sitting perpendicular to him. He looked at Luna and gave a nervous smile. Temima, on the other hand, did not look up from the empty plate in front of her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, including her mother's. She took a deep breath and looked up and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll start introductions. My name is Temima and this is my companion, Ezekiel," she said loudly.

"Do you not have last names?" Luna inquired lightly with a curious face.

"Of course we do. It's—" Temima started but Ezekiel cut her off.

"Connors. We're married," he lied.

"But aren't you a bit young?" Hermione said from across the table.

"You can't fight love. We didn't want to die before we got married. We haven't been married long. Only a few months," Ezekiel continued lying.

"How old are you?" Ron asked with a mouthful of eggs in his mouth. Temima grimaced.

"We're both eighteen. However, she is a couple months older than me."

"Wow, older than us," Neville said with a laugh.

"How wonderful. To be young and so in love," cooed Ginny.

"Oh, absolutely," Temima said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll introduce everyone else," Dumbledore said. He pointed at everyone around the table and they all waved politely at their guests.

Temima looked at her mother when she was being introduced and instantly her heart ached. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her smile, let alone at her. It was almost too much for her but she swallowed the bitterness building in her throat. 'Remember your mission, Temima. You have to in order to save her,' she thought.

Breakfast went on for a good while before a pop was heard down the hall. Everyone dropped their utensils and turned towards the door. Harry and Neville stood up and raised their wands. Mr. Weasley walked to the doorway and down the hall. The table heard a cough and some mumbling. Mr. Weasley returned to the table, with company following him. "Well, look who decided to show up," Fred said and crossed him arms.

Three figures stepped forward and Temima instantly felt a small shock go through her entire body. "We have more guests," Severus said with a cold voice. "I'm afraid we are unacquainted." He walked towards her and Ezekiel. "You are?"

"I'm Ezekiel Connors a-and this is my wife, Temima," Ezekiel said nervously, clutching his 'wife's' hand.

"I've never heard of either of you but if you're here, we trust you are friends," he said slowly.

"Of course," Ezekiel squeaked.

"I'm Severus Snape," he said and nodded to them.

"I'm Remus Lupin. It's always a pleasure to have more people join our cause," Remus said with a smile.

"And the quiet blonde over there is Draco Malfoy. He is a former Death Eater as well as I but we have both reformed and have joined the Order." Draco looked at them both, his cold silver eyes piercing through Ezekiel's but not Temima's. She stared back with the same coldness.

"What's with the stare?" Temima asked, her lip twitching.

"Excuse me, but do you know who you are speaking to?" he said coldly, taking a step towards her.

"I don't give a damn who you are. Your stare is making my husband and I feel uncomfortable," she growled, rising from her spot.

"Easy, pet. He's just as nervous as we are," Ezekiel said, pulling her sleeve.

"Yeah it's all right. He's always been a prat. It's nothing personal," Ron said.

"Watch it, Weaselbee, before I hex your hair off!" Draco spat.

"Now boys, and girl, please stop this. We're all friends here. Come and grab a seat, everyone, and we'll all chat over some tea," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Temima sat back down and watched as her father and the two professors found seats. Her blood boiled in her veins as she remembered him. He was still the same insufferable arse, even in youth.

_Temima was running through the halls of Malfoy Manor, giggling and dragging her toy dragon along. It was a happier time, when she was about five. It was before anyone had found a way to bring back You-Know-Who._

_She rounded the corner and smacked right into her father's leg. He stumbled back, grabbing Lucius's arm to support him. "Damn it, Temima! Where is your mother?" he yelled._

"_Now now, Draco, calm down. It was an accident," Hermione said, walking towards them. Lucius glared._

"_Keep her under control, mudblood. She might just run into the wrong person," Lucius spat and walked off. "Come, Draco."_

"_Come on, love. Let's leave them alone," Hermione said, scooping her daughter into her arms. She took a glance at Draco who looked at her apologetically. "Daddy's busy."_

_He watched her walk away with Temima in toe and he just stared._

Ezekiel squeezed her hand and pulled her out of her flashback. "Temima?" he said quietly.

"What?" she whispered, raising her brow.

He leaned in closer to where only she could hear. "I know you don't particularly like the man but you have to remember, he doesn't know you," he whispered softly and kissed her cheek.

She pulled away from him slightly and looked at him. "That doesn't change how I feel. He's still a prat."

All the while, Draco looked at them. He made a note to himself to remain cautious of the new arrivals, especially the blonde one.


	3. Chapter 3

After the encounter at breakfast, Temima excused herself from the group and went to find a shower. She went up the stairs and began opening doors. After she had opened the fourth door on the left, she was fuming, needing a release. She shoved the fifth door open and looked in. It certainly wasn't the bathroom but it was enough to catch her eye. She saw a glimpse of something familiar on the dresser across from her: a silver locket. She walked into the room and took a closer look at it.

The locket was circular and tattered with tarnish but she could still see the cursive 'H' etched on the front. She quickly put it down and walked out of the room, feeling a knot build in her throat. She continued to the next door and found the washroom and slammed the door behind her and gripped something around her neck.

"_Your grandparents gave me this locket when I was just a little girl. I have always cherished it," Hermione said, holding up the locket to her five-year old daughter's face._

"_It's pretty, Mummy. Will you and Daddy ever give me one?" little Temima asked._

"_Temima, you have tons of lovely necklaces and jewelry," she said with a laugh._

"_But none that are special like this. I want one just like it!"_

"_All right, darling. I'll talk to Daddy and I'm sure he'll be happy to get it for you," Hermione said, smiling at her daughter._

"_Make sure it has a pretty 'T' like this one," Temima said, pointing at the locket._

"_I will." And Hermione gave her a kiss on the forehead._

Temima let out a sob and looked at the locket around her neck. She saw that it had no tarnish and that the 'T' was gleaming at her. She almost hated it because of her father but she kept it to remember her mother. She shook her head and walked to the tub.

She began running water and the old pipes squeaked and moaned. She unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. The gentle pull of the fabric against her scar gave her a chill. She then unzipped her jeans and they slid off easily, considering that food before then was scarce. Finally, she unclasped her bra and threw off her panties and stepped into the scolding water. It beat down on her like fire but it had never felt so good.

Temima began shampooing her platinum locks, lathering the provided honeysuckle shampoo into her roots and tips. She began rinsing it and noticed that the curls had gone flat, reminding her of her father.

"_Hermione, bring me an elf! I am out of hair gel again!" Draco shouted from the bathroom._

_Little toddler Temima walked into the bathroom where her father was dressing. She peaked from behind the edge of the tall counter. She watched her father become more and more frustrated as he combed through his sleek, platinum hair. He finally just threw down the comb and let out a grunt, frightening Temima and causing her to squirm. Draco heard her let out a whimper and looked around and saw a blonde curl sticking up from the side of the counter. He sighed and walked towards her and squatted to face her. "What are you doing, Temima?" he asked._

"_I wanted to know why Daddy was so upset," she said softly, not looking at him._

"_Daddy can't seem to get anything done today. I just blew up over hair gel," he said, shaking his head at himself._

"_Am I the reason why?" Temima asked, pouting her lip and looking up at him with her silver angel eyes._

_Draco looked at her face for a while, searching for an answer. He let out a sigh. "Why would it be your fault?" he asked._

"_Grandpa is always yelling about me and Mummy," she said, lowering her head._

"_What did Grandpa say?"_

"_He said that Mummy doesn't belong here and I shouldn't be here. He called Mummy a bad word."_

_Draco sighed again and patted his daughter's head. "Don't listen to him, Temima. He doesn't understand a lot of things. Now go run along and play with your toys," he said, shooing her off._

Temima let out a grunt and shook her head. She hated how much she could remember of him. How he never hugged her or kissed her. Or how he would always brush her off or scrunch his nose at her. He didn't even know who she was at the table and he still gave her that look. It burned her that he never took an interest in her when she was a child. It burned her even more when he became interested as she got older and began harnessing her magical skills. He wanted to mold her into him, a thoughtless, selfish human being. He wanted to control her like Lucius had done to him. For that, she had a deep anger towards him. Never hatred, just pure anger and disgust.

Temima was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the doorknob twist and the door opened quietly. It was shut quickly and she paused. "Temima? Are you all right?" Ezekiel's voice said softly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, continuing washing her hair.

"Can I join you?" he asked meekly.

"Of course."

Not a moment later, the shower curtain opened and Ezekiel stepped in. He immediately ducked his head under the showerhead and let the water run down his face. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his hands on his face. "Hot water. Clean hot water," he whispered.

"I know. It's heaven," Temima said, watching him. Her eyes wandered to his chest with all of its chiseled detailing. Then her eyes moved southward, noticing his strong legs and relaxed length. She wanted to change that. She leaned close to his face and he opened his eyes.

"Temima," he breathed.

"Kiss me," she said against him and he obeyed.

Ezekiel took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. The desperation of the kiss was overpowering as their hands traveled along each other's bodies. His lips moved down to her neck, her collarbone, eventually taking her left breast and nipple. She let out a low moan and then he went down further.

He slowly kissed down her stomach and came to her entrance. He planted small kisses along her legs before finally taking her entrance with his mouth. He licked and suckled as she dug her nails into his shoulders, letting out quiet moans and hot pants. "Ezekiel, I'm gonna—" she began but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Not yet. Grab the rail," he growled.

Temima grabbed a hold of the rain above them and he stood up. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed himself inside of her and she flinched. It had been so long that it hurt her just a little. He began thrusting in and out of her, his lips never leaving hers. Every time he felt a moan coming, he would bite down on her lower lip and she would purr.

When Ezekiel finally released his orgasm, the water began running cold. They stopped but he still remained inside of her, holding her legs while she held onto the rail. He kissed her gently and let her down. Temima looked up at him, still seeing the dark lust in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Um, I just… I don't know," she stopped herself.

"What?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I missed you. I miss that so much. Being able to touch and feel you. I feel like we never get to do that," she said.

"I know. I missed you too. That's why I couldn't hold back. We need to take advantage of moments like this. If we screw up this mission, we could cease to exist. That's why we need to stay like this. Together," he said, lacing his fingers with hers. "Now let's get out of here before someone finds us both in here."

Temima let out a chuckle and turned off the now cold water. They dried off, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom with two silver eyes following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy was frustrated because his day was, so far, not going so well.

Firstly, he was awoken by Severus _way_ too damn early in the fucking morning. Then Remus showed up at their undisclosed location stark naked because it was his "time of the month" again. Finally, just when he thought he would be able to catch a break, he gets into a confrontation with a mysterious blonde girl at breakfast, who he now has decided will be part of his mission: to find out whom Temima Connors really is.

Who the hell does she think she is? Thinking she could stand up to a Malfoy. How dare her! But then again, the name Malfoy came with a bitter resentment. Draco now wished he wasn't one because now he was a fugitive of that name, his own family in fact. He was a runaway.

Several months ago, Draco had been given a task to do by the dark lord himself, Voldemort. He demanded that Professor Dumbledore be killed so that he and the Death Eaters could overrun the school. However, Draco found that the weight and guilt looming over his head had become too much for him so he sought after Severus for some guidance. From there, Severus reported the information to the Order (in discretion, of course) and helped arrange a safe haven for Draco to stay and plans for an escape from Hogwarts without notifying his family. Since then, Draco had been living all other Great Britain in hidden locations with Severus, Remus, and occasionally Tonks.

Even though he was very grateful, he had a shitty way of showing his gratitude. He would often order Severus and Remus to bring him better food than the finger sandwiches and crumpets they had harly managed to get from the grocery. He complained about not getting daily showers and having to share washrooms with his roommates. He would also egg on Remus and Tonks enough that it would eventually lead to violent outbursts and minor duels. Despite all they had done for him, Draco was still an insufferable prat.

Now here he was at Grimmauld Place with the younger part of the Order and that made him uneasy. He was never really friends with any of them but during his stays with them, they had managed to get along. He surprised himself at how much he and Hermione actually got along when he wasn't taunting her or at how much he and Harry had in common. It's amazing what old prejudices can do to a person.

Draco was sitting on a green sofa in the parlor, still slightly ticked off from earlier. 'Who is that girl? Who is that boy? Why are they here?' he pondered. The idea of strangers around made Draco uncomfortable and he shifted in his spot. He let out an exhale and shook his head. 'Don't let them distract you. They need to be watched.'

Draco was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a small yawn. He looked up from his seat and saw Hermione walk in and collapse in the red armchair. "Merlin," she said quietly, looking up at the ceiling planks.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes you really are unbelievable," she said directly her attention to him.

"What did I do?" he asked dumbfounded.

"We have guests over here and you make a face at them and start a quarrel. Really, Malfoy? I mean, seriously? Where do you get off?"

"Excuse me, but she was making a face at me so I made one back. She started it," he said firmly.

Hermione let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Malfoy, you need to learn that people who come here aren't our enemies so you don't need to interrogate them with your icy stare."

"Whatever, Granger. Go ahead and assume it was my fault. Everything always is," he said, rolling his eyes and storming up the stairs.

"The nerve of her, I swear!" he cursed to himself. He was at the top step when he heard a sound.

Moaning coming from the bathroom.

He froze where he was and stood outside the hall in the staircase. Everyone else (minus Granger) was in their rooms dressing. 'Not everyone,' he thought to himself and smirked.

He decided to stay put and wait for the two horn dogs to come out from the washroom. He continued to listen to the soft moaning until it finally desisted. Then he heard the nozzle turn and the water stopped running. He patiently waited and waited until he heard the lock click on the door. He situated himself so that his eyes could follow them.

The door finally came open and he saw the stranger couple, faces both flushed. He glared at them. 'Disgusting!' he thought, 'Having sex in the shower where everyone else does? How unsanitary!'

The couple finally retreated to their bedroom and shut the door. Draco immediately darted downstairs and back into the parlor, red faced and panting. Hermione saw him rush in and then he noticed her. His face turned white. "Are you all right?" she asked.

As soon as the words left her lips, Draco gripped his arm and cried out. The mark burned him and he fell to his knees, screaming. Hermione knelt down to him and grabbed his face. "Malfoy! What is it? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"He's calling for me again. Ahh! Get Severus, get him!" he cried.

Without even standing up, Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore came hurrying in. Severus knelt to his hurting student and pulled up his sleeve. His dark eyes widened. "Draco, your mark… is bleeding," Severus said.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked, inspecting it.

"How long has he been calling you, Draco?" Severus asked.

"I've been ignoring him for a few days. He must know something is up when I don't come to his call," he said, straining to get the words out.

"What does he need to do, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"You have to go to him. That's the only way it'll stop," Severus said grimly.

"Alone?"

"No, he's been calling me too. Let's go now," he said, pulling him up. "Do you have your wand?"

Draco nodded and then there was a loud pop. The pair was gone, leaving everyone in the room asking themselves the same question: what the hell is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Temima felt a little sting in her arm and pulled back her sleeve. She was confused. _'Is he calling now or then?'_ she thought. The scar burned and tingled and she hissed slightly.

"You all right?" Ezekiel asked.

"He's calling but I don't know when," she said, looking at him.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from downstairs. They both jumped up and opened the door. Temima immediately recognized the voice. "It's him," she said and bolted down the hallway and down the stairs.

There in the middle of the parlor, they watched as Severus and Draco apparated away, leaving the whole room stunned and confused. Temima stepped in, with Ezekiel trailing her, and walked up to Dumbledore. "What's happened?" she asked.

"They've been summoned so they had to leave," he said, reassuring her.

"So he just called them right just now?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he inquired.

"Sir, my arm began to sting when I heard Draco scream," she said fearfully.

"Your arm?" he cocked a brow.

"I have a scar from the night our house was raided by Death Eaters," she whispered. Dumbledore just looked at her, confused. "Dad and his friends took me into the dining room and that's when it happened…"

_Temima was being drug by her feet into the dining room of her home by Death Eaters. She dug her nails deep into the floorboards, even kicked at the Death Eaters' hands, but nothing would stop them. They finally stopped and picked her up. She bit their arms and hands and they slammed her onto the table. She let out a cry of pain. "You bastards!" she bit out. "Where is she? Where have you taken her?"_

"_Now, now, little Malfoy, settle down. Your mummy is perfectly fine. And if you cooperate, she'll remain fine but if you don't calm down, we will hurt her," a rough, cold voice taunted._

_Temima looked up and saw him at the end of the table, Lord Voldemort in the flesh. She swallowed the lump in her throat and glared at him with her icy stare. She was panting hard. "Why are you here?" she demanded._

"_Simple: to bring you into your family tradition," he said, gesturing at the Death Eaters around her._

"_Family tradition? Please, like I would follow in the footsteps of my asshole-of-a-grandfather," she spat._

_Just as the words left her lips, a hex hit her in her side, causing her to scream out in pain. She looked over in the direction from the hex came and saw her grandfather's wiry, platinum hair sticking out of his hood and mask. She began to cough up blood and spat out 'bastard' between coughs._

"_It's not your grandfather who wants you to join us, dear. It's the other man in your life."_

_Temima's pulse quickened as his words echoed in her head. She clenched her jaw and balled her fists as she realized what he meant. "Where is my father?" she bit out, looking around her. No one moved. She picked herself up from the table. "Come out and face me, you coward! You bring all this and do this to me and you can't even face me?" she yelled out._

"_Silence!" a cold voice shouted. "I have had enough of your taunts. Now show some respect!" A wand came to her throat. She looked at its owner and recognized the cold eyes staring back at her._

"_How could you? I thought you were with Mum and Uncle Harry. I thought that you were different," she whispered harshly, tears forming in her eyes. He kicked her in her side and she cried out._

_Draco shook his head. "You really thought that I was capable of loving a mudblood? Better yet, fight alongside of one?" he laughed, his face close to hers. "You're so dense, my darling daughter. I don't even know why you're alive. You were a mistake."_

_Temima glared at him. She looked into his cold grey eyes. They were vacant and dead. She knew it wasn't really him but she was so angry with him. "You're bluffing, you coward. You're only showing off to your stupid friends. I hate you," she seethed._

"_Well then that's fine. But you're far too valuable to just throw aside. You're a brilliant witch, smart and cunning. You would make an excellent addition to the Death Eaters," he said, walking away from her._

"_I will never join them," she said, her glare piercing her father's eyes._

"_We'll see about that. Crucio!" Draco cursed her and she screeched in pain. _

_"You treacherous bastard! Expelliarmus!" a familiar voice yelled out._

_Temima opened her eyes and saw her mother charging towards her. "She managed to escape? Seize her now!" Lucius screamed and the Death Eaters grabbed her._

_"No, Mum! No! Take me, please! Don't touch her!" Temima shouted, struggling to get up. Draco strode over and pushed her down and then kicked her in the head and everything went black._

"I woke up a few days later after I had been rescued from the dungeons. The Aurors told me that my mother had been found but they had gotten there too late. She was gone. I had to undergo extensive treatment for weeks. The Aurors managed to remove the mark but there was nothing they could do about the scar," Temima whispered.

"May I see?" Dumbledore asked. Temima rolled up her sleeve. His shiny, blue eyes widened as he examined the ghost of the skull and snake. It was almost as if the mark had turned into a milky white. "How odd. It's almost like a brand."

"It's a brand that haunts me every day, sir. It's a reminder of what that boy who just apparated away will become if we don't stop Voldemort now," she said.

"I know, Miss Malfoy, which is why I need your patience. After all, we have time," he reassured her.

"I know but I'm just concerned. My entire existence, and Ezekiel's, is dependent on this plan you have going right," she reminded him.

"What plan, Professor?" Hermione's voice chimed in suddenly.

"Oh, Miss Granger. We were just discussing their plans to extend their stay longer than they had anticipated," Dumbledore said coolly.

"Sir, it's only been a day," Hermione said, cocking a brow.

"We know but we had a plan and now it just seems impossible so we'll probably be stationed here for a long while," Ezekiel cut in.

"Well, don't be in a hurry to run off. We always like having new people around. It keeps the gossip around here interesting," Luna said walking up to them. "You two are so refreshing."

"How so?" Ezekiel inquired.

"Well, think about it. Two strangers come into the picture and suddenly the house is turned upside down of tales about how you two landed here," she said simply.

"I haven't heard anything though," Temima said.

"Please. The boys are all buzzing about how such a beautiful girl as yourself got married off so quickly. I think Neville said something about you looking like a ray of sunshine." Ezekiel clenched his jaw.

"But don't worry; he's only being nice," Luna said smiling. "You have nothing to worry about, Ezekiel."

"Good because that would be very weird," he said relieved.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know. Since I am married and all," Temima said, saving their cover.

"Yes I see your point. Well now that that's settled, we need to be alert. Everyone needs to keep their eyes open for Snape and Malfoy's return and be ready for any kind of information we can get our hands on," Hermione said and walked away.

Not too far away in a dark forest, Voldemort sat on a large root of an ancient tree. He was lost in his thoughts as he looked around his circle of Death Eaters. He could feel a disturbance but couldn't feel from where and it bothered him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Severus and let out a sigh. "Severus, my friend, do you have any news for us on what the Order is up to?" his raspy voice asked.

"They have not mobilized but I do believe that they will have plans soon. Draco and I only arrived there this morning. They have been moving us around a lot," he said calmly.

"Very well, then. I guess they don't have anything to make a plan on. Perhaps we should make a move. Do you have any suggestions, Lucius?" the serpentine man said, turning to face the blonde man.

"Perhaps another raid?" he suggested.

Voldemort thought for a moment and suddenly grinned. "No. I have a question for you, Severus. Has the Order grown recently? I have a feeling that there are strangers in their clan."

"Yes. A young married couple dropped in yesterday. A blonde girl and a brunette boy. I don't know them," Severus said cautiously.

"Are they students?"

"I've never seen them before," he admitted.

"Draco?"

"I don't know them, either. The girl is quite conniving though," Draco said carelessly.

"Conniving? Like that mudblood girl of Potter's," Voldemort spat. Draco bit his lip. "Just what Potter needs. More distractions. I've been reading some of his thoughts."

"Have you, my lord?" Severus inquired.

"Yes. He seems so unnerved and flustered. I get the feeling he is running out of options. This is very good news to us," Voldemort said, clasping his hands.

"What shall we do then, my lord?"

"I say we wait. Continue with your regular tasks and duties, my friends. Although I do not have a plan for you now, I believe I will have one soon. I would like to wait and see how these strangers will affect our dear friend Mr. Potter's focus. Perhaps it will bring him more doubt about his mission. Now scatter," Voldemort finally said and walked away from the circle and into the dark woods.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had exams and vacation and then my uploader wasn't working properly so I apologize. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far. Please continue to review and feel free to give me some constructive criticism. If you have any ideas or questions, those are welcome also. Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like hours had passed before Severus and Draco returned. They both landed back into the parlor where everyone had congregated. The whole room buzzed with excitement and questions.

"What's his next move?"

"What happened?"

"Have they mobilized?"

"Where did you meet him?"

The room calmed down and it got very quiet. Severus wore a grim look on his face not left unnoticed by Dumbledore. "Severus?"

"He knows that we have guests and he believes that Potter is distracted," he said, looking at Harry.

"I'm not distracted by them," Harry said defensively.

"Potter, he can still read some of your thoughts. He senses that they are getting in the way," Severus said, stepping towards him. He grabbed Harry's shirt collar and pulled him close. "Don't lie to me, Potter. Are they bothering you?"

Harry shoved him away. "I'm not distracted. I'm a little thrown off," he bit out and turned to Temima and Ezekiel. "I'm thrown off because though they seem like strangers, they seem so familiar to me. I feel like they're hiding something from us."

Severus looked at them. Ezekiel gulped. "Well, are you?" he inquired.

"Are we what?" Temima asked, eyeing him.

"Are you hiding anything? Do you have any secrets? Who are you?" he asked, walking up to them, his beady eyes piercing theirs.

Dumbledore touched Severus' shoulder and looked at him. "Severus, you're making it sound like they are trying to hurt our cause. That is quite accusatory of you," he said humbly.

"He's just concerned, Professor. What if they aren't who they say they are?" Harry said anxiously.

"Do you not trust my judgment, Harry?" Dumbledore eyed him questionly.

"No, I do sir. It's just that my life and everyone else's in this room are riding on my decisions. It's a lot of pressure. I am the one he wants and you all have come together and are risking your lives when it is unnecessary for you to do so. But yet, you all would still lay down your lives for me. I just don't want some strangers' random appearance to destroy what we have worked to achieve," he said finally and then sat down on the sofa.

Dumbledore understood his young pupil's concerns and gave him a nod. "I know you have a lot on your plate, Harry. But I would never impose or threaten your mission with people who were set out to harm you. In fact, I believe that they want Voldemort gone more than you do sometimes," he said and looked at Temima. "Am I right, Miss Malfoy?"

Temima's eyes widened and everyone in the room gasped, turning their eyes to her and Ezekiel. Draco had grabbed onto the door frame and was staring wide-eyed at Temima. Temima was awe-struck, putting her hand on her chest and grabbing her necklace. "Dumbledore..." she started breathlessly.

"Now now, Temima. This is perfectly all right. You can tell them and you will still exist after the story is over. You too, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said reassuringly with a smile.

Temima cleared the knot in her throat and looked at Draco and then at Hermione and then at the floor. "My name is Temima Franca Malfoy. My birth isn't set to happen for another two years. My parents aren't even together yet. They both hate each other right now, actually," she said quietly.

"You're from the future?" Luna said intrigued.

"Yes. Ezekiel and I both are. We have come back twenty years so that we may stop Voldemort now and save all of your lives."

"What? Are we dead in your time?" Neville asked, his tone grim.

"Most of you are, yes. Only one of you in this room is still alive twenty years from now," she said sadly and looked up at Draco. "My father."

Draco cocked a brow and stared at her. "So I'm your father?" Draco said quietly.

"Yes you are. I would've thought my looks would have given it away before I had to tell you. And to be honest, I don't like you very much now or then. You are not what you think you're going to be in twenty years. You told my mum once that you never wanted to be your father but that soon changed when I was very little. It turns out that you are more concerned with pleasing him than in doing what's right."

"Who is your mother?" he said, standing up and raising his voice.

Temima looked at Dumbledore with uncertainty. His eyes twinkled and he nodded to her. "My mother is Hermione Granger-Malfoy," she said proudly and looked into his eyes. "And you are going to murder her when I am fifteen years old and you are also going to give me this." She lifted up her sleeve, revealing the white scar of her Dark Mark.

Draco stumbled back and landed on the floor. Everyone in the room stirred and looked at him, anger growing in all of them. He panted and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione's eyes flared up and she looked at Temima. "Are you sure you're from the future? Because I would never marry that foul git. And Draco would never betray us," she said, folding her arms.

"It's all true, Miss Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy are going to fall in love," Dumbledore said. Draco audibly gulped

"And he's also going to betray us," Ron said angrily, approaching him and grabbing his arm. "Are you betraying us now, you bastard?"

"Get your paws off me, Weasley! I have no plans to betray the Order. She is lying! She's crazy!" he barked as he stood up and pointed at her.

"Watch it there, Malfoy! Temima has never lied and she wouldn't lie about this! We have risked our lives trying to stop you from destroying your family and friends. You should be thanking her!" Ezekiel yelled, storming up to him.

"And who are you, Mr. Longbottom? I can only guess who your father is. So now that we all know her story, what's yours?" Draco said, shoving him.

"My father is a great man who you will have killed off along with my mother!" he said, shoving him to the floor. Tears formed in his eyes. "My father will die at your hand and my mother will be tortured and butchered like meat by your minions. I saw it happen and I wanted to hate you. Yet here I am, fighting to protect your pompous arse so that way the world will be good again!"

Ezekiel fell back against the wall and sobbed. Temima rushed over to him and stroked his hair. She looked up at Draco who was still sitting on the floor. "Do you believe us now? Is this not enough for you to see? You are going to kill people in this room if we do not fix the world now," Temima said and looked away from him.

Everyone watched them for a long time as Ezekiel sobbed quietly. Hermione finally stepped out of the group and held out her hand to Draco and helped him up. Draco looked at her with a confused expression but she smiles at him. "I'm not going to let you kill me, Malfoy. We have to help them," she said honestly.

Draco nodded in understanding and looked at everyone else. He cleared his throat and looked at his future daughter and the future Longbottom offspring. "What do we need to do to prevent that future from happening?" he asked finally.

"Well first," Temima started and looked at Harry. "Harry, we have to save your life."


End file.
